Childish memories
by snowstorm245
Summary: luffy finds out that ace is really alive and is over joyed. luffy then begs ace to stay a while and ace has no reason to say no they wind up on a mysterious island and ace and luffy are turned into kids the crew then needs to figure out a way to turn them back.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: could it be?

hello this is my first one piece for reading and please please read and review i want at least to reviews before i publish the next i know its short the next chapter will be longer.

It was a normal day on the thousand sunny or at least as normal as it could get. Brook was making new music,Franky was repairing the ship. Sanji was fawning over the girls. Zolo as usual was taking a nap and both Nami and Robin were reading a book. Except Nami noticed that Luffy was being very odd. he was staring out at the sea with a grief stricken expression. It startled Nami she had never seen her captain look so sad. I wonder whats wrong she though. What ever it is I'm getting to the bottom of.

It had been months since him and his Nakama had rejoined but Luffy still couldn't tell them of the nightmares that haunted him or of the memory of the last moments with Ace. Ace his brother **GONE.** Even though it had been two years since it had happened he still felt great grief. He missed his Ni Chan he knew he sounded childish but he missed him a lot. Luffy decided to go and look out at the sea it calmed him when he was like this. He stood the there just looking out. Soon he felt somebody watching him,he turned to see who but then thought better of it . what if the pain was still all over his face? He didn't want his Nakama to see him like this. As he continued to look out at sea he noticed something . There was a boat and a small one at that.

"Hey guys" Luffy shouted as excitement filled him.

"Who's ship is that" He finished. They all turned to see what there captain was talking about they could see a faint outline. To most of the crew it looked oddly familiar. To the part of the crew who had met Ace it almost looked like his but that was impossible right?


	2. we met again!

hello again thanks for reading the story i appreciate read and review i wont update until i have at least 5 review because i know theres more then 2 people who read this story last enjoy : )

disclaimer: I don't own one piece Oda Echiiro does I I did ace would still be alive

Chapter 2: we met again!

The whole crew watched as the boat drew small boat drew near. But who was on the boat shocked almost the whole crew. Standing on the boat was Ace. The whole crew was surprised when they went to see there captains reaction. Luffy was crying and looked more pain stricken then the crew. The whole crew thought that at any moment Luffy was going to completely break down. The man who looked like Ace stepped onto the boat the crew waited they didn't want to attack unless they had to because they weren't sure if it was the real Portgas. D Ace. You could never know what happened in the new world.

" Oi Luffy are you going to say hi to your older brother or are you going to just stand there"he asked.

"Ace" Luffy whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had watched him die dammit could it really be him?

" A Ace is that really you?"he asked his body started to tremble and a sob escaped him. He didn't care that his nakama could see him right now he just wanted to make sure Ace was actually here and the person he missed so much was actually alive.

"Luffy" ace said calmly

" Its me did you really think I would I'd leave my brother so easily?"Ace asked almost sounding hurt.

" Lu I'm not going any where I promised I wouldn't leave you" he finished with that he waited he didn't know if Luffy would believe him or not but he hoped he did because Luffy was his world , Luffy was the little brother he promised to to protect and he would make sure of it he wouldn't ever take that promise back

Luffy thought that he sounded like Ace. Luffy looked at him really looked at him black hair, hazel eyes, muscled body same clothes and a scar running across his chest right were the blow that should have killed him was supposed to be. The moment he saw the scar though he knew it was him.

"Ace" Luffy cried in relief and joy as he tackled Ace.

"how, but ace you were dead I saw you" luffy cried while clinging to a crushed Ace due to the fact when Luffy tackled him he fell to the floor

"Don't worry I promise I'll explain everything" Ace said while hugging Luffy, luffy then instinctively hugged back while crying his eyes out

It then took the crew almost an hour to get Luffy to stop crying. When he had Luffy refused to leave Aces lap acting as childish as ever. The older of the two brothers didn't mind he missed his brother almost as much as the other if not more. But the crew still tried desperately to get there captain to get of the older man. Ace laughed at this the same old Luffy he thought while pulling Luffy closer.

"Its alright guys your not getting him off me any time soon plus I don't mind he thought I was dead can you really blame him?"

"he's right you guys your not getting Luffy off him any time soon" Zolo said the only one out of Luffy's nakama not to try and get Luffy off of Ace.

"why don't I go and make something to eat while you explain to Luffy how your still alive" Sanji said for once not arguing with Zolo. Sanji had noticed the minute Ace had steeped on the ship that he missed Luffy and wished to tell him what happened. Nami realizing what Sanji was doing at the same time she also realized that Ace wanted to spend some time alone with Luffy.

"Why don't we leave you two alone for a while you catch up?" Nami offered Ace nodded. Usopp and chopper were about to argue they wanted to here the story too. But Nami glared at both of them and they both let it go not wanting Nami to hurt them. The crew left the deck but kept there ears open in case trouble started.

Ace and Luffy sat there in silence That is until Luffy got fidgety, and impatiently waited for Ace to start explaining. He looked up at Ace curiosity written all over his face. Ace sighed

" There's no easy way to explain" Ace began

"so start at the beginning" Luffy said as if it were as simple as starting a story.

"OK"he replied

'here goes" he began

* FLASHBACK*

Ace saw nothing but darkness. Guess there's no light at the end of the tunnel after all he thought. Then he heard a voice faint at first but it started to grow louder he didn't see any body and the voice didn't sound familiar

"Go back" it said. Go back ,go back where? Ace thought he turned around and saw a door being the only thing he could see and his curiosity getting the best of him he went to go open it wonder what was on the other side.


	3. what happened next

hello again thanks for all the wonderful reviews and keep on reviewing cause it always makes my day better seeing them hope you enjoy and at the end of this chapter there will be a small authors note please read it its very important dor the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: one piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro

Chapter 3 what happened next

Ace woke up with a searing pain in his shoulder and a very worried looking Marco looking down at him. Ace watched as numerous emotions crossed his face. First shock, then a look of pure joy and then relief. Marco hugged Ace which was unusual for the older of the two because he rarely showed emotion. What startled Ace out of all of it though was not the hug but to find that marco was crying but Ace was going to find out why.

" M Marco why are you c crying" he mumbled as he pushed him and his best friend into a sitting position. He tried not to groan while doing so because of the increase of pain in his shoulder when he moved. He wondered why it hurt so much.

"i thought you had died" he replied as he tried to stop crying. Ace gave him a confused expression then slowly started to remember what happened. He had gotten captured and then was supposed to be publicly executed. The war, Luffy saving him,him dieing. One question kept rolling around in his head though

"how am I still alive"he said looking at Marco expectantly. Marco looked at him and replied

" At first you weren't. Alive I mean you were dead but then you body began to regenerate it self I'm assuming it was your devil fruit ability. It couldn't heal all the way thought so I finished the processes" Ace nodded but didn't understand how his ability brought him back to life

"whats your theory of how my devil fruit saved me" he asked. Marco began to explain

"since the magma was kind of the same as your fire ability it didn't kill you because you were immune to the heat but it did knocked you out for a while".Ace nodded again and gave Marco his signature smile.

"you should rest" Marco told him Ace as If I I'm going back to sleep. Although I am kind of tired he thought.

" coming back from the dead cant be easy" he said jokingly. Ace began to feel even more tired then before but refused to sleep until he found out one more thing

" Wheres Luffy" he demanded in a tired voice

" Law took him somewhere he's safe don't worry"Marco told him Ace nodded and fell asleep

A few hours later...

Ace awoke with a start he had been having a terrible nightmare one he didn't want to remember. It was basically the memory of him at marineford except this time he hadn't saved Luffy. He realized that Luffy must fell as lost as he was in his dream. He had to find him right now and make sure he new it he was alive.

Ace began to sit up. Then almost screamed in pure agony, but brought it down to a whimper as to not startle the rest of his nakama. He looked at his shoulder it looked like some one had thrown hot coals on a open wound.

" I thought Marco said he finished healing me" Ace said thinking aloud not expecting an answer.

" I did" Marco said surprising Ace and making him jump in surprise and give another whimper of pain because of moving so quickly.

"doesn't looked healed to me"Ace said in a teasing tone.

" I healed you enough so you wouldn't die or be in critical condition but your body needs to heal naturally to or we could have used up all your energy and accidentally killed you" Marco replied

"OK but I need to go find Luffy" he said starting to get up again,but Marco pushed him back down

"No" he replied

"what you**need** is to is to let your body rest" he finished Ace was about to argue but Marco cut him off.

"Ace law told us that Luffy's with Rayleigh and some thing about training him were assuming for haki, you should leave him for now let him get stronger,reassemble his crew and then go see him

Ace let out a growl but nodded his head in agreement then said

" fine but if Luffys learning haki then so am I, I'm not going to let my little brother surpass me so easily and yes I'll wait till I'm healed" Ace said in a cocky sort of tone with a cocky smile almost identical to Luffy's

"how did I know you would say that" Marco said in a teasing tone

that s it what did you think? also what i was telling you at the top is that i wont to know if you guys want Ace and Luffy to kiss next chapter I'm noy sure if i should or shouldn't put that in next chapter or just and hand holding and yes they will eventually kiss for those of you who don't want them to thanks for reading snowstorm


	4. I love you Ace!

hello again this is a really long chapter this time but will probabably be the longest please read and review. Also wont update till i have at least 4 more reviews please enjoy. : )

Disclaimer: Oda Echirro

Ace healed slowly but he didn't mind he had to many things to think about. One of them was Luffy his thoughts would constantly drift to him no matter what he was doing. The other was of Oyaji. Marco told him what happened when Ace asked to see him. He also told Ace not to blame himself but he did he knew if he hadn't recklessly gone after black beard, Oyaji might have still been alive. Marco visited constantly and gave him information on what was going on. The crew had made Marco captain and pushed Ace and every other division commander up one division. But a few divisions had been cut out because of the amount of men they had lost in the war but other then that not much had changed.

When ace was completely healed he began on training. He worked on new fighting techniques and tried to figure out new moves for his devil fruit ability. But it was the day Shanks had visited that started his training for haki. Shanks was surprised at first to see that Ace was alive but quickly got over it. Shanks then told the crews that they were going to a party to celebrate Ace being alive. The whitebeard crew rolled there eyes a party always happened when Shanks come to visit. Halfway through the party Ace went to talk to Shanks.

" Hey red hair do you think you could um.. maybe teach me how to use haki?" Ace asked he wasn't used to asking people for help but nobody on the whitebeard crew knew how to use it. Shanks looked at him,gave Ace a goofy grin and started to laugh.

" sure but you do know that means will be here more often right" shanks replied. Ace nodded

" yeah I know but Lu's learning it so I want to know too" Ace told him.

after that Shanks crew was around more often but not as rambunctious. Ace learned haki quickly but that didn't surprise anyone he was always very impatient. His days after his haki training went like this eat, train,eat,train, sleep, eat, train that is until the day Luffy made his re-appearance.

"Oi ace I have something that might interest you" Marco told him. Ace looked at him in please leave me alone I'm kind kind of doing something right now look. Marco took the hint but said while walking away

" Fine guess you don't want to know see what your brothers been up to" Ace snapped his head up and ran over to Marco snatching the paper away from him, Ace read it quickly. A grin spread across his face

" Hey Marco do you think I could leave for a little while' he asked he was going to leave whether Marco said yes or know but it would be better to ask there captain first.

" Sure I know you've been waiting for him to resurface for a while" Marco replied

"thanks Marco your the best" Ace told him Ace then dashed away going to go pack his things. After that he ran across the deck and jumped in his boat and was off

* END FLASHBACK*

"hats about it Lu"Ace said. The only thing he had left out of all of that was his realization that he loved Lu way more then a brother. But he would never tell him thought he feared if he did Luffy wouldnt feel the same way and grow distant from him. Luffy sat there processing what Ace had just told him. His crew being the nosy people they were had heard the story as well.

Luffy moved closer to Ace. This sent Aces heart to start pounding and a a light pink blush to cross his face. The crew by this point had come back on deck most of them noticing the blush covering Ace's face but none of them said anything. But what Luffy did next shocked everybody especially Ace.. what happened was Luffy turned around in Aces lap when his crew had come out onto the deck. He looked Ace in the eyes brown meeting hazel then gave him his signature grin and kissed him. Ace had his eyes wide open with shock but soon closed them. The kiss was filled with passion and love and the need to make sure the other was truly there. Ace was the one who broke the kiss . Luffy just looked at him grinning. The crew had there mouths wide open except Zolo he had fallen asleep when ace started the story completely obvious to the world.

'I love you Ace" Luffy told him uncertainly. Hoping to hear him say it back Luffy also hoped he hadn't been to reckless and that Ace felt the same way. Ace pulled Luffy into a hug and told him

''I love you to Luffy there wasn't a minute that went by that I didn't miss you" Luffy grinned and Ace grinned back. Luffy got off Ace for the first time in hours and said

" Sanji is dinner ready yet I'm hungry"

" yeah it is umm Luffy does this mean you and Ace are a... couple now?" Sanji asked

" Yep' Luffy replied and ran of to the kitchen while dragging Ace along. The crew followed getting over there shock.

" I should have seen that one coming" Nami mumbled

" that was the most beautiful thing iv ever seen but wait I don't have any eyes yohoho skull joke" Brooke said . Ussop and Chopper just rolled there eyes and robin had a small smile on her face. Zolo being asleep only heard the end of the conversation

"what happened' he asked

"figure it out your self marimo' Sanji replied after that the two started fighting missing dinner. While everybody was eating Ace had one of his narcoleptic fits but nobody noticed , Luffy seeing Ace asleep went for his food. Ace grabbed his hand before he got to the plate

" not a chance lu" Ace mumbled Luffy frowned. After dinner everyone went back on deck. Luffy went to his spot and robin went to tell Zolo what happened and to stop the fighting between the two.

"lu I think I need to leave soon" Ace said unhappily.

" but you just got here and I don't want you to leave" Luffy said frantic he had just got his brother back he didn't want to lose so soon

" I know but iv been gone for months from my crew . I should go back soon" Ace responded

" please stay for a few months Ace I just got you back. I dont want to lose you again" Luffy whispered giving him puppy dog eyes and a pout

" I know but..." Ace was interrupted a letter was delivered from a letter bird it was addressed to him. Ace it said I forgot to tell you you can stay with your brother for a year when you meet up with his crew it seems fair you have been training these last few years for him see you in a year Marco. Ace smiled

"well lu looks like I'm staying after all' Ace told Luffy. Luffy immediately smiled and took the letter from ace

'you have an amazing friend Ace" Luffy said after reading the letter

"i know" Ace replied both boys sat in silence content with being close to the other. Luffy all of a sudden jumped up

" Oi Nami look an island" he shouted excitedly

well what do you think? in the next chapter things are going to get really interesting again please review i love reading all of them amd hope you enjoyed so far.


	5. why are they?

hello again everyone. sorry it took so long to update i'v been really busy and i wanted to add a few things so it took a little longer. also sombody asked ( dont remember who) if Ace and Luffy would be children soon so my answer is yes and you wouldn't be surprised by how soon. also i think you asked what there personalitys would be like and i am going to make them like when they were kids. please review i wont update until i have 3 more reviews and so again sorry for the late update. dont hate me T_T and please enjoy :)

Disclaimer: One piece belongs to Echiiro Oda

every one looked at Luffy and then the direction he was pointing to. He had the grin that he always had on his face when he knew there was going to be an adventure.

"An island?" Nami said looking puzzled

"But the log post is pointing in the other direction" she finished

" can we go check it out" Luffy asked knowing that Nami would say yes so that she wouldn't have to put up with his whining.

"Well how about we dock at the island then check it out in the morning it has been a long day" Nami told him. Giving him a stretch and a yawn to make her point more believable. Luffy pouted he really wanted to go and check the island out today.

" shes right Lu" Ace told him.

' its late you'll enjoy exploring more if you rest" he finished

" fine" Luffy replied

"but..." he continued

" you have to sleep with me on deck tonight" he finished before Ace could say or do anything on the matter Luffy took of to the men's bedroom to get his stuff. The crew laughed at there captains antics. While Ace just stood there and sighed. He should have known Luffy would pull something like this.

" good night" Nami said trying not to snicker.

" I call Luffy's bunk" shouted Zoro while walking to the men's bedroom.

" not a chance moss head!' shouted Sanji running after Zoro. While passing Zoro, Sanji tried to attack him. Zoro dodged and brought out his swords.

" whats your problem curly brows!" Zoro asked angrily.

" the problem moss head is that I want Luffy's bed" Sanji replied just as angrily. The two then started to fight. Ussop and Chopper just shook there heads ,while Nami sighed. Robin smirked at the two men's antics. Franky and Brooke just watched getting ready to jump in if things got serious. why Zoro and Sanji wanted the bed was unknown to the rest of the crew, but Zoro and Sanji had both slept in it once and knew how comfortable it was.

" Stupid love cook left me have the bed" shouted Zoro while taking a swipe at Sanji with his swords, Sanji dodged.

" in your dreams moss head" Sanji screamed back while swinging his leg at Zoro. Zoro also dodged. The two then go to attack the other. Luffy then at this time chose to reappear.

" Oi whats going on" he shouted this startled both Zoro and Sanji as they were both into the fight. Unfortunately Sanji is so startled he falls on top of Zoro. As they fall Sanji realizes whats about to happen. They both crash to the ground and … there lips meet both there eyes widen Zoro then pushes Sanji of harshly, while Sanji is just staring in shock and horror.

" idiot cook' Zoro grumbles

" shitty swordsman" Sanji replied. They both got up and walked to the men's quarters bickering the whole way there. Know one other then Ace and Luffy noticed the light blush that appeared on both men's faces. The rest of the crew eventually followed except the girls who went to the women s quarters instead.

This left Ace and Luffy alone on deck.

Luffy placed the pillow and blanket on the grass part of the deck and lied down.

"Ace?" Luffy whined several seconds later. Ace sighed again and lied down to. Ace lied there a moment. Before Luffy went and curled up next to him in a hug. This made ace jump not expecting the movement as a blush started to appear on his face

"Luffy could you umm move.." Ace began to ask when Luffy moved even closer. He Felt Luffy shiver, it then occurred to him that Luffy might have been cold and do to the fact that he could raise his temperature when cold that he might have been warmer then Luffy. Ace pulled Luffy even closer then before to share his body heat.

" idiot" he mumbled.

"love you Ace" replied Luffy.

" love you to Luffy" he replied back and then kissed Luffy on the forehead then they both fell asleep.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The crew got up to see the two sleeping peacefully. Ace's arms were around Luffy and Luffy's were wrapped around Aces it was an adorable site. Nami went to go and wake them even though she didn't really want to.. After the two were awake they all ate. Two seconds after they were done Luffy took off onto the island.

" Luffy were are you going" Nami shouted clearly annoyed.

" I'll go after him" Ace told Nami as he jumped over the side of the boat after Luffy. Nami sighed and and followed after the brothers while the rest of the crew followed too. They soon caught up to the D brothers. They saw Luffy up in a tree that was by a lake trying to get some sort of fruit, Ace was trying to scale the tree as well but just couldn't seem to find a way to get up.

" Luffy get down you could fall into the water' Ace said in a slightly panicked tone.

' I'll be fine" Luffy said. A loud crack was heard a few seconds later and Luffy along with the branch he was on feel into the water. The crew faced palmed and all thought that he was an idiot at the same time. Ace thinking quick saw a rope on Ussop's belt . He then grabbed it and tied it to a tree then to a tree.

" when you see me tugging on this rope pull me and Luffy up" Ace said before jumping in the water. Several seconds later the crew saw the rope being pulled. They grabbed it and started to pull the rope out of the water along with the brothers. Both Luffy and Ace crashed to the floor once out of the water. Zoro went to go shout at Luffy for being such and idiot. Then did a double take lying on the floor were the two brothers were supposed to be was two children that looked oddly like Luffy and Ace. The rest of the crew noticed this as well. After a moment they all came to the realization that it was the brothers

"What the Hell!" they all shouted.


	6. the magical lake and the mysterious girl

Hello again here is the latest chapter but before you begin I wont to apologize it was pointed out to me that the commanders were most likely to have haki b. I had noticed that whitebeard had haki but forgot that Marco did to. So lets just say Marco was super busy so he couldn't teach Ace. I don't have enough time to go and change it I have a ton of homework sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: oda echiro owns one piece

the crew was dumb found why was there captain and his brother children? Before any one could comprehend what was going on a girl in a midnight blue clock on appeared from behind a tree. She had blue eyes and black hair with an unreadable expression on her face. Robin being the more reasonable one of the group thought that the girl may know something and decided to question *cough cough * interrogate * cough cough*the girl

"hello could you explain to me what happened to my friends" robin asked politely while gesturing to Ace and Luffy who were lying on the floor sleeping. The girl looked at the straw hats and then at the two kids.

" they have turned into children"she said as if it they were stupid.

" no shit Sherlock but why are they kids"Zoro replied slightly pissed off for giving them a stupid answer.

" its because they feeling the lake it has magical property's my people use it to turn young again" she replied.

" how do we turn them back" Nami asked

" you can't how long were they in the water for?" the girl asked. He crew went pale after the girl had told them that they couldn't turn there captain back.

"about two minutes why" Nami answered the girl in a slightly shaky voice.

"depending on how long your in the lake will determine how old they are and for how long" she replied.

"since they were in the lake for that long let's see... they could be kids for two weeks or one month.

"anything else you can tell us" the crew asked knowing they would need to know everything so that they could watch there captain and his brother.

" they seem to be about seven and ten. Also they won't remember anything of when they were older" she replied the crew looked at her they knew Luffy and ace could be dangerous they were pirates after all plus the brothers not knowing them could just end up in disaster.

" I'm a mage I could possibly put two of there memory's back" the crew thought this over it might be a good idea after all so they wouldn't get killed once the brothers woke up.

"OK for Luffy could you put the memory of when he left his village and of when we re-met up"Robin asked taking control of the situation.

" OK but um which ones this Luffy guy" the girl asked with a quizzical look on her face.

" the younger looking one" Nami said

"Kay" the girl replied.

" for Ace could you put when he met all of us and when he joined whitebeards crew" Nami asked. The crew look at her confused.

"why when he joined whitebeards crew" Chopper asked

" because if we met up with them by chance then he knows he can trust them" she replied the crew nodded there heads in understanding.

"you sure?" the girl asked

"were positive" the they replied the girl went over to Ace and Luffy and touched both there heads with her hand. There was a flash of light the straw hats had to cover there eyes it was so bright.

" done" the girl said calmly the crew looked at the two brothers they looked the same.

" we should take them back to the ship" Zoro said

"OK" the rest replied"

" one last thing did they have devil fruit powers" she asked

"yes why" Ussop said

" do you know when they got them" she asked

" I think Luffy told us he got them as a kid and I think Ace got his when he was at see why" Zoro asked

"the one who had his devil fruit at sea wont have his powers remember that also they may be different then when they were older" she finished then turned around and left.

**a few hours later at the ship**

it had been hours since they had set off the island .they left so that they wouldn't have Ace and Luffy running off into the forest of the island. _Wake up already_ Nami thought .she was starting to get impatient she just wanted to get this over with. At that same moment Luffy and Ace began to wake up. Luffy rubbed his eyes. Then looked around his eyes widened, he then tried to get Ace to wake up.

"Ace" he said

" were are we?" he finished. At this Aces eyes flashed open. He surveyed the ship and everyone that was on board. he got up and put Luffy behind him

" who.. the hell are you people?" ace demanded angrily

_oh shit _was everybody's thought.


	7. who are you!

hello me agin first off i would like to say I'm sooooo sorry i really have no excuse i kept telling my self i'd right the chapter later but i never did until now so again soo sorry! T-T. also i have already started writting the next chapter so hopfully i will post it this week. Also my exams are coming up soon so i might not have time to update after the next chapter until there over sorry. lastly please read and review i love reviews they give me so much insperation i love them so please please please please review thanks

Disclaimer: i don't own one piece.

"Who the hell are you people!"Ace asked .the crew took a step back from Ace because of the aura of pure anger and hate that was radiating off of him.

"Ace" Luffy said in a distraught and scared matter. He was scared and slightly panicked of not knowing where they were and who everyone else was but at the same time he felt like he knew each and everyone was held a special bond with with all of them. He looked at all of them and a memory flashed to him and instantaneously he remembered them. Luffy stepped in front of Ace.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Ace shouted when Luffy moved in front of him, Luffy flinched but didn't move. Instead he turned to to Ace.

" wait Nee-chan i think i know them" he told him. Ace looked at Luffy and sighed knowing that Luffy wasn't going to move. The crew watched the two while this all happened Nami sighed knowing that they had explaining to do.

"Hello my name is Nami I'm the navigator of this ship and i would be glad to tell you what happened" she told them in a very fake cheerful tone.

" My names A.." but before he could finish Luffy cut him off.

"hi I'm Luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!" he told them once he had realized that they were on a pirate ship. The crew smiled at Luffy's out burst. _Same old Luffy _they all thought. Ace on the other hand was mad at Luffy for interrupting him so.. he hit Luffy on the head

"what the hell was that for!" Luffy shouted while gripping the spot that had been hit. His eyes had also began to fill with tears.

"for interrupting me idiot" Ace said with malice in his voice. Ace seeing Luffy's eyes fill with tears said

" stop crying , I hate cry baby's do you want me to hit you again?!" the crew stood there shocked never had they seen Ace hit Luffy unless they were practising fighting. Nami sensing the tense air around them moved closer to the two boys. Ace noticing this grabbed Luffy and moved back. Nami smirked _even when he's mad at him he's over protective _thought Nami.

" that's close enough" Ace told her while glaring daggers at her to get his point across

" start explaining" he said and explain Nami did to the very last detail. As she was retelling Ace grew even more sceptical this "explanation" wasn't making much sense, Luffy on the other hand had an exited edge in his eyes but seeing Ace's skeptism looked directly in to Nami's eyes , usually when he did this he could tell if they were lieing or not. He could tell they weren't. Nami finished waiting for the boys response.

" I believe you" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face, Ace looked at Luffy and noticed how much trust was radiating from his body he sighed knowing that the other boy was right.

" I do too" Ace replied , Nami stepped closer once again .Ace instead of stepping away flinched at her nearness but allowed it.

"`so" Nami began

" make yourself at home" Nami wasn't even done her sentence yet when Luffy grabbed the door to below deck and launched himself below deck. Ace chased after him still not completely trusting the pirates around him. A few seconds later they heard some loud crashing noises.

"umm Shouldn't one of us watch them" Sanji asked because if the noise Nami sighed

" yes"

"who's first?" Zoro asked. The crew looked at each then back at Zoro then took off nobody wanted to watch them. Zoro sighed knowing that a beautiful day was about to get a whole lot uglier.


	8. first day

**hello again first off i just want to say im sooo sorry i know i promised a chapter to you 2 weeks ago and didn't update don't hate me. T-T. also i am going to try to update again this week but i make no promises because im not very good at keeping them. lastly can i have at least 4 reviews before i update please. also thanks to angelrider13 for expaining that to me**

Disclaimer: i don't own one Oda Echirro does

* * *

Zoro headed below deck and regretted it almost immediately. It was chaos down there everything was either thrown on the ground or hanging from random places on the walls. Zoro groaned he wished that he hadn't gotten stuck with the two. Once he had found the two of them he picked both of them up by there shirts. The two struggled but to Zoro there struggling did nothing.

"you two can't be messing up the ship" he told the both of them in a strict voice while carrying them to the man's bedroom.

"sorry" Luffy told him in a voice that said he truly sorry and a face of innocence, Ace just sighed in defeat.

"Just don't do it again" Zoro told the two in what he hoped was a disapproving voice. They looked at each other rolled there eyes and both thought _like that will happen_ . They then continued to try and struggle out of Zoro's grasp. Once they were in the room Zoro put them both down. Ace glared daggers at him but Zoro didn't seem to notice he went and lied down on his bed and slowly fell asleep.

" Don't cause trouble" he said before completely nodding off. Ace and Luffy smirked at each other _as if _they both thought and began to fight.

* * *

Like always Ace beat Luffy each and every time they fought.

"one...more...time...Ace..." Luffy managed to get out in between gulps of air.

"Nope you know the rules Lu" Ace said with a smug smile. They were both exhausted from there fights so they laid on the floor for a while.

"should we clean up?" Luffy asked. Ace looked around the room clothes had been thrown across the floor , feathers were every were from a pillow that had "exploded" and smears of what looked like paint were on all the walls some how the ceiling. Aces eyes landed on Zoro. _He is going to be soo mad when he wakes up well its his own fault for falling asleep_ Ace thought he grinned yes he would defiantly would be made especially when he saw what they had done to him. Ace then stood up

" No we can clean it later" he told Luffy

"OK hey Ace... I'm hungry" Luffy said while his stomach stomach gurgled. Ace rolled his eyes

"when aren't you hungry Lu?"

"come on i' ll make you something to eat" with that the two left the disastrous room with the still sleeping Zoro in it . The two quickly found the Kitchen but ran into the a little problem there was a lock on the fridge.

"Ace how are we going to get in there?" Luffy questioned. Ace thought for a moment Ace couldn't pick the lock usually Sabo would but he wasn't with them nor would he ever be again._ Stop thinking about it _Ace mentally told him self _ I could ... would it work?_ He sighed only one way to find out.

" Luffy give me your hand" Luffy looked at him with slight curiosity but did as he was told. Ace put one of Luffy's fingers into the slot Luffy's finger started to take the shape of the slot. Slowly Ace turned Luffy's finger there was a click and the fridge popped open. The fridge was filled to the brim with exotic meats and fruits in it made both boys mouths water. Ace noticed a type of meat he recognized he grabbed it and quickly began to cook it.

On deck

" Nami- swan , Robin-chwan i brought you both something to drink" Sanji said while having heart's in his eyes. Nami and Robin took the drinks and continued to read there books and Sanji continued to fawn over the girls. That is until the smell of something cooking reached there noses

"Sanji are you cooking..."

"No" he responded in a serious voice. Somebody was using his kitchen and he wanted to know who. The three headed toward the kitchen. When the three steeped in they were more then a little surprised at the sight. Sanji was the first to come out of his shock and he was angry.

" what the hell do you think your doing!" he shouted at Ace. He wasn't mad at Ace but he was scared that he could have gotten hurt. Ace turned around slight surprise written on his face that quickly turned into a scowl.

" I'm cooking what the hell does it look like!" this statement just pissed Sanji off more. Sanji glared at Ace and Ace glared back. They then began a Glare off. But before the two could really get in to it Luffy unintentionally intervened

" Ace is the food ready yet?" Ace glared at Sanji for a second longer before he turned his attention to Luffy.

" yeah it should be ..here" Ace hand over a piece of meat to Luffy but before he could even got a bit it Sanji took it. Luffy pouted and gave Sanji a kicked puppy look

"Let me make sure it's edible" Sanji told Luffy. Ace growled _he thinks i would poison Luffy it should be the other way around!_ Ace thought. Sanji took a bit and then another he had to admit it was pretty good. Luffy smiled

" Ace's cooking is the best!" Luffy stated. At this everyone looked at Luffy then to Ace who was turning a very bright shade of red. Sanji smiled and patted Ace on the head. Nami and Robin just smiled with a there so adorable look on there faces.

"it is pretty good just tell me next time when you want to cook so i can watch you while you do it I don't want either of you to get hurt" Ace nodded his head still unable to speak do to Luffy's statement.`

" Ace" Luffy whined he was still hungry. Ace rolled his eyes at this and went to go get his more meat while doing this the rest of the crew came in and sat down everyone that is except for Zoro. Ace started to get more of the meat for everyone else but couldn't reach the plates. Sanji grabbed them for him. Ace nodded his head in thanks. By the time he had served everyone the meat was almost gone except for three pieces .He grabbed all of them and sat beside Luffy. The crew noticed that Luffy was eyeing Aces food. They began to wonder if Ace had noticed. Ace sighed and put the thickest of the three pieces on Luffy's plate and continued eating. Luffy smiled and continued to eat as well. Once they were done they heard someone coming up the stairs

" **when i catch the both of you your going to be in so much trouble!**"


	9. can't find us

Disclaimer: Oda Echirro owns one piece

hello again! so here's the next chapter for childish memory's! but before that i have a few things to ask/ tell you. First do you guy's want the whitebeared pirates, the red haired pirates and the revloutinaries to be to be in any of the chapters? second i'v been making a few sabo refrences so should i make him be alive in this storie or let him actually be i'm going to be starting another story( don't hate me DX) it's not going to be a one piece one but i do have some more idea's for one. it is going to be a rise of the guardians one because i really loved the 't worry im still going to work on this one and im propbably going to update the to at the same time. so please review and please give me your imput on what you want me to do.

Luffy and Ace looked at each other. Then back at the stairs. They both then took off towards the deck before anyone could stop them.

"Hide!" Ace whispered to Luffy, Luffy nodded his head furiously. _we need to hide somewhere high up_ Ace thought he looked at the mast then shook his head to easy. That's when he noticed Nami's tangerine trees. He grabbed Luffy and started to guide him toward the trees. They could now hear yelling coming from the kitchen. When Ace reached the tree's he grabbed the one with the lowest branch and heaved himself up. Once he had gotten himself up he went and helped Luffy to get in the tree. When Luffy was finally up they climbed into the densest part of the tree but made sure they could still see what was going on. They sat there quietly for a few minutes and watched as the crew came out onto the deck huge smirks on both of there faces.

When Zoro had woke up, the room was a mess he had figured it would be that way, what he hadn't figured would happen is him being covered in in feathers from head to toe. Some of the feathers on his head were painted red and the one on his feet and mouth were yellow kind of like a chicken. This isn't what had set Zoro off though, no what set him off was seeing his precious swords covered in pink paint and what really blew his top was seeing little animal designs all over it. He took off up the stairs were he smelt food.

" I'm going to kill the both of you!" he shouted. The minute he reached the kitchen he searched the area with his eyes but did not see either of them he growled in frustration. Then heard a snort then full blown laughter coming from the rest of the crew.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted but this just made them laugh louder.

"the new look looks good marimo a chicken perfect for you" Sanji said while continuing to laugh even harder then he was before. Zoro glared daggers at Sanji but he didn't seem to notice to caought up in his laughter.

" Z-Zoro w-what happened?" Ussop asked while trying and failing to stop laughing.

"Ace and Luffy happened" he snapped at him. He quickly explained what had happened to the crew.

" well that's what you get for for sleeping while watching them" sanji said after he finished Zoro glared viciously at him.

"we better go find them" Nami replied sighing

" Brook, Franky and Ussop you check below deck while me. Zolo ,Chopper and Robin check above deck got it?" they all nodded in agreement and understanding then headed towards the place that they were assigned. Zoro headed towards Luffy spot hoping that they would be there so that he could get to them first, Nami started to climb the mast thinking that because there children they would hide somewhere easy. Chopper headed back to the kitchen rationalizing that they both would still be hungry since both could eat so much. Robin having dispatched eyes and ears all over the ship, once the two had gotten out of kitchen. She had heard soft whispering and could see a little bit of Luffy's hat. Both eye and ear were located near Nami's tangerine trees she started to head towards them.

" i know your both there" she told them calmly

" Don't worry I won't tell them were you are ... if you come out and talk to me" she continued in a whispered tone. She waited a minute then heard rustling coming from above. Ace came down but out of arms reach not knowing of Robin's powers and was on high alert. Luffy watched from above making sure the others didn't see the two's interaction.

" you won't tell?" Ace asked suspiciously. Robin shook her head no.

" I won't but but you should clean up the mess you made and apologies to Zoro" she replied

"i know but then he came up here screaming and yelling and i don't usully get in to fights when Luffy's around cause he's not exactly good at it..."

" YES I AM ACE!" Luffy yelled down, Ace glared at him and gave him an are you seriously that stupid look. Robin let out a soft chuckle at the two boy's interactions.

" Anyways I usually avoid them when he's around except when Sab... never mind" he finished quickly. Robin gave him a questioned look but didn't ask him what he was going to say she new he would talk about it when he wanted to.

" Ok for this one time I'll clean up your mess but next time you both have to clean up besides your prank on Zolo was amusing" Robin told them. Ace smiled and shook his head in a in a yes.

" thanks" he said before quickly climbing up to Luffy to tell him what happened

hours passed and it the sun soon started to set. Worry was starting to everyone's thought's( except Robin's) as because they still could not find Ace or Luffy. Zolo's anger had quickly shifted from his rage to complete fear of what could of happened to them then back to anger because of them hiding for so long. Once they found them Zolo told himself that they were both going to get a long lecture from him. As the crew continued to search as it became dark(except for Robin). Luffy and Ace came to a slight dilemma.

" Ace I'm hungry" Luffy whined while rubbing sleep from his eyes

" and tired" he finished while yawning

" i know Lu i am too" ace replied

" why don't we try to make it to the kitchen then back to the sleeping corners" he finished. Luffy nodded. They climbed down the tree, then hid behind some barrels that were on the deck. But Luffy being clumsy as always tipped them. A loud crash was heard all across the deck .Ace and Luffy froze.

" i found them" Zolo yelled . Nami quickly came up on both of them from the left side and Chopper on the right. Zolo was coming directly at them from the front. Unfortunately for Zolo he was so caught up in finally finding the boy's that he didn't notice all the barrels in front of him. He tripped over it and was sent sprawling forward he crashed right into Luffy... sending him over the edge of the ship. Horror was written on every ones face as they watched Luffy plummet into the sea below.


	10. Ace to the rescue!

Disclaimer: i don't own one piece Oda Echirro does

**hello again so heres the next chapter it's kind of short i didn't have a lot of insperation because nobody review but i kept my promise of updating both stories. please review please at least four for this chapter and last also need to know what you guys want whitebeared pirates or revolutionaries. also it's most likly that Sabo is going to be alive in this. please review. DX **

* * *

Ace was the first to react. He backed up and jumped in after Luffy. The crew instantly started to move into action Zoro and Sanji began to take of there shirts( and swords in Zoro's case) so that they could go after them. Just as they began to move to jump they heard something from below.

"can you guys let us up it's cold and Lu's getting heavy" they stared down in shock at the two, jaws open wide. The waters in the grand line were rough it was unlikely that a normal person would be able to swim in them but children impossible. Yet Ace was clearly doing it like it was a walk in the park.

"hello are you going to help or not?" Ace snapped they pushed a ladder down. Once Ace and Luffy were on it( Ace still holding Luffy) they pulled both of the boy's up. The minute the boy's were on the deck of the ship Chopper grabbed Luffy and began inspecting him. He wasn't breathing. Ace who had noticed this before but was preoccupied with keeping them afloat was panicking. Watching as Chopper did CPR but was failing to do it properly in Ace's eyes. He charged at Chopper. Chopper not expecting the attack was sent flying. The others went to stop Ace but had to stop since Ace had grabbed what looked like a metal pole in his hands when he went charging at Chopper. They didn't want to provoke him any more seeing the defiant look on his face they knew it would mean a fight and Luffy didn't have the time for that. Ace realized this as well and turned his attention to his little brother. Seeing his usually happy go lucky, energetic brother devoid of life it scared him but he used his fear to drive him forward he started to pound on Luffy's chest then gave him mouth to mouth he did this a few times. But it wasn't working his eyes began to water.

"DAMIT LUFFY I JUST LOST ONE BROTHER I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER!" Ace yelled out in frustration. The crew paused at what Ace had said. Luffy had a third brother? Who had apparently died. There thought's were quickly cut short when they heard coughing and spluttering. Ace gave a cry of joy.

"thank god" Ace said while pulling Luffy into a hug a single tear fell down his face. The two brothers stayed seated like that for a few moment's before someone came and wrapped multiple towels around the two of them.

" you to got to stay warm OK" said Chopper. Ace nodded but averted his gaze. Instantly regretting what he had done to the person.

" s-sorry" he told Chopper then averted his gaze again.

" no problem i understand" Chopper reassured.

" hey Ace" Luffy began.

"yeah?" he replied.

" I'm hungry" Luffy finished

"Always thinking with your stomach" Ace said while a grin creeped onto his face.. the crew was smiling as well.

" I'll make you something to eat while you get changed deal?" Sanji asked they both nodded. After they were in dry clothes they quickly ate Luffy finishing before Ace fell asleep and rested his head on Ace's lap. Ace brushed his fingers through his hair every now and then. He soon began to get drowsy. He had decided he would get up and take Luffy to bed when someone picked them up from behind. Ace was going to to protest but exhaustion taking over kept quiet and curled closer to the person's body

" thanks" he mumbled before completely nodding off.

Sanji smiled down at the two like this they were pretty adorable. He carried them down to the men's quarter. He put Luffy down first. Then went to put Ace down. It was a little harder because Ace had his hands griping on to his shirt. He headed back up the stairs they all had a lot to talk about. When he arrived it was silent very silent. Which was broken when Nami brought up the subject they all were wondering about.

" what do you think Ace meant by..." she paused then dived in

" that they had already lost a brother?" she finished it went silent again nobody really talked about there past unless the information was necessary. Luffy never asked about there's and in return they didn't ask about his.

" I don't know" Zoro began

" but now's not the time to ask we'll do it when they are older" he continued

" unless they tell you and you can't make them tell you it's obvious there still getting over it" he finished. They all agreed and started to head to bed.

" hey Zoro" Nami said

" what" he snapped back

" your on look out tonight" she finished he groaned a fine then headed back o the deck

in the morning

Zoro woke up early like he usually did to get his practising done but he sensed something was off. He gazed at the deck but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked out at the sea and his eyes widened he called for the others. A ship was heading straight for them.


	11. guests

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

hello again thanks for all your reviews. please enjoy and I'm most likely going to put Whitebeard pirates and the revolutionaries in the story. please review. XD

* * *

Zoro yelled for the others to get up on deck still keeping his eyes on the ship it was quickly approaching. Nami and Robin were the first on deck followed by Ussop and Chopper who seemed to still be sleeping while walking on deck. Franky and Brook came up next and a very pissed off Sanji was right behind them.

" what's your problem moss head not everybody want's to be up at this time" Sanji told him in an annoyed voice.

" and you could have waken Luffy and Ace" he said as a after thought.

" I know that eyebrows but we have a problem" Zoro snapped back at him.

" and what might that be" Nami asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary on the ship.

" over there" Zoro replied and sighed if it had been a problem on deck he would have solved it himself. The rest of the crew looked to where Zoro was pointing.

"what are we going to do?" Ussop asked after a long silence.

"we have to fight them of course" Sanji answered.

" Are you crazy we have Luffy and Ace to worry about we can't fight them right now" Nami replied to Sanji's remark.

"I agree with Nami fighting isn't an option right now" Robin added.

"well we have to think of something quick then cause there catching up" Franky told them

" could we out run them?" Chopper asked.

" I don't think so although it might work there ship is much bigger then ours" Nami replied

" we could see what they want" Robin said. The crew grew silent .They knew that even though they could suggest things the decision was ultimately up to Zoro because he was first mate. He sighed and thought it over. It would be safer for them to flee to keep Luffy and Ace but if Luffy some how found out that they had purposely avoided an adventure he would most likely be upset.

"we'll see what they want but if they attack then we'll fight back" Zoro finally decided.

" make sure no matter what that they do not get below deck and to Luffy and Ace" Zoro added. The crew nodded and gotten in place. The ship slowly got closer and closer until both ships were side by side a plank was lowered onto the straw hats ship with a loud thunk. A man with blond unruly hair stepped on board. He wore a purple coat and a pair of dark blue pants that had a blue belt on them. He did not wear a shirt and on his chest was a tattoo with what looked like a moustache and a cross.

" who are you?" Zoro asked with a steeled voice. His hands were on his sword and his body was tense.

The man stopped short then began to laugh.

" I take it Ace hasn't told you about us yet?" he said. He got a confused look from the whole crew.

" my names Marco I'm Aces captain and friend nice to meet you" he told them.

"so were is Ace and your captain I only meet him briefly before" Marco added. The crew looked at each other. This was definitely a problem if Marco found out what had happened... the crew really didn't want to know what would happen to them. Just then they heard footsteps coming from below. The door to the deck flew open and a very pissed of Ace was in the doorway followed by a not so happy Luffy.

" do you guys know what time it is or how to be quiet for that matter" Ace said in a annoyed voice. behind him Luffy nodded his head. _**Shit **_was the thought of the whole crew as they watched for Marco to react he didn't though, instead he looked very confused.

" who are you?" Luffy asked noticing Marco among the people from the day before.

" my names Marco what's yours?" Marco responded Ace was about to tell Luffy not to respond because he could have been dangerous but stopped short. He could remembered him slightly. A image flashed through his head of the man standing in front of him along with some others he couldn't place names but he some how knew they were safe. The only way he could describe the men in the picture was as brothers.

" my names Luffy!" Luffy replied to Marco. This quickly brought Ace to the present knowing that it wasn't polite to ignore someone talking to you( thanks to Makino's lessons) responded as well.

" I'm Ace" Marco raised an eyebrow at Zoro and sent a glare. Then quickly started to smile at Luffy and Ace.

" why don't you two go explore our ship while we... talk" Marco said in a cheerful tone but the crew could here the venom underneath. Ace stood there conflicted unsure if he should.

" we have food ready" Marco added . He knew the way to get to Ace was through his stomach. Ace was going to answer but before he could Luffy answered

" YES! Come on Ace let's go!" Luffy grabbed Ace's arm and tugged him over the plank on to the other boat before Ace could process what was going on.

Marco watched the two brothers retreat into the lower area of his ship. He turned around too face the straw hat crew and glared.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Marco shouted at them. Every one visibly gulped.

" we can explain" Zoro said in a calm voice. Marco glared at him but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"well then start explaining!" Marco replied in a angry tone. Nami sighed and began to explain everything. By the time she was finished the sun was up and most of the crew had made up some kind of excuse to disappear. While Nami had been explaining Marco's face had gone from pissed off too one that could only be described as astonishment.

" so let me get this straight" Marco said after Nami was finished.

"Ace jumped in a lake, saved his brother and is now a child for a month?" he finished. Nami nodded her head

" he always goes looking for trouble huh idiot" Marco said while sighing.

" so what are you doing here?" Ussop asked.

" we were coming to visit Ace of course and meet you guys he never shuts up about Luffy" he replied

" so what are you going to do know? Obviously that's not an option now" Nami said Marco looked at her an amused smile on his face.

"were going to stay with you guys of course until Ace is back to normal" he replied

" you sure?" Sanji asked.

" yeah besides Ace is like one of our brothers and nothing big is happening" Marco answered. Luffy and Ace came back on the ship and were grinning.

" what did you do" Marco questioned just knowing that they had done something. Both boys frowned

" we didn't do anything" they replied. Marco sighed. He would deal with it later right now he knew he needed to get Ace and Luffy to trust him.

"OK I believe you" he said . Both boy's smiled. Luffy being the closest to Marco grabbed him and hugged him. Ace did the same. They both some how just knew that he was a "good guy". This how ever did surprise Marco not used to being around children before. He stumbled a little and caught his balance. Then smiled at the two. Luffy looked back at him and smiled as well.

" I like you" Luffy said. Then both boy's leaped down from Marco an took off some were into the ship. The crew and Marco smiled as they watched them go.

* * *

what do you think? I know i did a horrible job with describing Marco don't hate me. I'm probably going to do a few cute chapters after this. please review


	12. some things revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

hello again XD so here's a chapter for all of you. I have to say i think it's ok, I think you'll like it. there's a few cute scences in it so... yeah. also thank you alll for the reviews and if you guy's have any Idea's for chapters just let me know by reviewing I have an Idea for the next few chapters but after that I'm not sure what I'm going to do. so thanks for the reviews please enjoy and review if you have time.

* * *

Not to long after Ace and Luffy came up asking for more food. Even as children they were always hungry.

"so Ace and Luffy" Marco said as Ace and Luffy were eating. Both boys looked at him curiously.

"what are you guys going to do today?" both boys looked at each other then shrugged

" Dunno" both replied and continued eating. Marco looked at the straw hats with an eyebrow raised. Obviously ships weren't made for children but they had to have something for the two to do. Once the brothers were finished the took off to go exploring before Marco or any of the straw hat crew could catch them. Nami sighed she knew that the boys were going to be a handful but she also knew (hoped) that they could handle them.

" so" she began everyone that was in the kitchen turned there attention to her.

" were going to have to decide who watches the two of them" everyone nodded there heads in agreement

" we should probably work in pairs so that way we don't have an incident like yesterday happening again" she quickly glared at Zoro then continued.

" is there any one who wants to watch them first?" she asked.

"I'll do it" Marco said Ace was technically his brother and a part of his crew so he should be helping out as much as he can. Nami nodded and smiled at him.

" Any one else?" she asked hopefully. Know one came forward

"OK Sanji you want to do it Ace has seemed to take a liking to you"

"sure" he said halfheartedly. He would have preferred if he could help Nami-swan and Robin-swan but since Nami had asked he would do it.

" then its decided Marco and Sanji will watch them for today and well decide who watch's them tomorrow after dinner" she finished . They all then headed out to there destination on the ship.

" Hey Marco is it did you see were those to went by any chance"Sanji asked Marco frowned.

" No" the two stood in the kitchen for a second trying to think of a way they could find the two. They knew they couldn't do it the normal way the two ships combined would take forever to search. There thoughts however were cut short with Zoro walking back into the kitchen. They two looked at him. Especial Sanji because Zoro never came in the kitchen willingly when he was in it.

"there both outside if you were wondering" he told them

"and why exactly are you in here?" Sanji asked still bothered by his appearance. Zoro sighed

" I was going to practice outside but seeing as that's not likely going to happen I'm going to go practice somewhere else" he replied while heading below deck. The two looked at each other curiously wondering what Zoro meant it couldn't be to bad... right? They both bolted out of the kitchen and onto the deck. Once outside they understood what Zoro meant. The two boys were fighting on deck as if they were going to kill. They watched the to in amusement.

" I guess we know how there so strong now" Marco said jokingly

" yeah if they did this everyday then I understand it to" he replied with a smile. A shout was heard from Luffy which quickly drew the two's attention back onto the fight.

" Gum Gum pistol" Luffy's arm stretched and he sent it speeding towards Ace. Marco was about to grab Ace and pull him out of the way before Luffy could hit him when Ace quickly dodged by moving out of the way. A smirk was very clearly on Ace's face. The two men looked at him curiously wondering what he was going to do. Luffy's hand quickly came back and the force of it sent Luffy flying backwards and into the wall that was near the kitchen. Both men heard Luffy groan. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Luffy I've told you before rubber isn't good for combat" Ace told him

"Shut up" Luffy replied angrily.

" you know I'm right" Ace responded.

" no your not" Luffy answered.

"I'll prove it to you when I become King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted at him.

" how you going to do that when you can't even lay a punch on me!". The two continued to argue until both men agreed that they should separate the two for the time being. By this point both boys had once again started fighting. Marco quickly picked up Ace and flung him over his shoulder and began to walk towards his ship. Ace being surprised didn't register what was happening until Marco was half way to his ship. Ace's surprise quickly turned to anger and a little fear. He had promised Sabo to keep Luffy safe he obviously couldn't do that if he was away from him.

PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled. Marco payed no attention and continued walking. Ace kept struggling refusing to be away from his brother but the more he struggled the tighter Marco's hold became until he could no longer move.

" let go you stupid pineapple!" Ace shouted in a last effort to get him to stop and let go. Marco paused but didn't release his hold then resumed walking. Ace quickly glanced at Luffy before he went under the ship with Marco. Ace could tell he was crying by the way his hat was pulled down and even though he always yelled at Luffy to man up and stop crying he could understand why he was. In fact he knew exactly why he was crying and just this one time he would let it go because Luffy had thought that he had abandoned him and even though he would never admit it Ace felt like crying then to.

* * *

Luffy watched as Ace was taken away from him as he left him. He pulled his hat down as tears slowly fell down his face.

"Luffy you ok?" Sanji asked there was no response. Luffy was to stuck in his own mind to pay attention. He was scared Sabo was gone and now Ace was too and he was once again alone.

" Luffy?" Sanji asked again. He put a hand on his shoulder but he quickly jerked away. Sanji was shocked to say the least but refused to give up.

" you hungry?" he asked hoping that he could get through to him through his stomach. He picked him up and put Luffy on his shoulders unaware of the younger's turmoil. Once in the kitchen he gently placed Luffy on a chair and began to cook something simple so that his attention could be back on Luffy quickly. Luffy had during this time drawn his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his legs. Sanji turned around to find Luffy in this state. The calm and usually collected man nearly panicked at the sight. He had never seen his captain like this he didn't know what to do. He stared at Luffy for a moment and then another. In this time Zoro had come up to practice since he had not heard the two fighting. Upon entering the kitchen he paused taking in the scene. He considered just walking out on to the deck and labelling the situation not his problem, but a sniffle from Luffy and a still unmoving Sanji had him changing his mind, he wasn't heart less after all. He slowly approached Luffy. Upon seeing this Sanji snapped out of his daze.

" what are you doing here moss head?" he asked, but it didn't seem to have the energy to make it sound angry.

" going to practise, do you mind if I take Luffy with me shitty cook?" he asked.

" go ahead" Sanji replied. Zoro scooped Luffy up with little more then a small yelp of surprise from Luffy as they walked back out of the kitchen. Luffy looked up to see who had taken him. Zoro noticing this began to try to calm Luffy down. He placed him on the deck and sat down beside him.

"what's wrong? What did the shitty cook and pineapple head do?" Luffy hesitated for a moment unsure if he should trust him or say anything but something was telling him he should and Luffy being who he was followed this instinct.

" me and Ace were yelling at each other" he began. Zoro looked at him telling him to continue.

" it was starting to get bad, into a fist fight again" Luffy paused for a second before he told him the next part.

" and the the pineapple headed guy picked Ace up and and..." another wave of tears rolled down his face.

" and he took Ace away!" he yelled.

" and the cook wouldn't let me go after him" he sniffled a small weight lifting off his chest from telling him this. Zoro sat there thinking. The main thing he wanted to know was why Luffy was so upset about being away from his brother but not wanting to pry he was going to try a different tactic.

" so that's what's bothering you, don't worry the guy I'll bring him back" Zoro said hoping this would calm the boy down. Thankfully it did.

" promise?" Luffy said wiping the tears from his face. Zoro smiled at him.

"promise" he replied. Luffy smiled at him.

" now do you want to watch me practise?" Zoro asked. Luffy's smile grew

" yes, yes,yes!" he said childishly. Zoro began to practise deciding to show Luffy some of his new moves to keep him entertained. Soon Zoro was engrossed in his practise and Luffy was staring in awe. Zoro paused to take a breather and was bombarded with Luffy's admiration and questions.

" that's so cool!" he shouted

" how long have you used your swords, why do you use three swords is there a reason to using three?" Luffy asked hurriedly. Zoro smiled

" I'll answer your questions if you tell me why you were so upset when Ace was take" Luffy pulled down his hat again but nodded in agreement.

"I've used them since I was younger, I use three because I thought that the more swords I had when facing my rival the better chance I had at beating her , I never did though she died before I could so know I'm fulfilling my promise to her to be the worlds best swordsmen, now your turn" he told Luffy.

Luffy took in a long breath then released it.

" I,I was scared that he left me alone" he began.

" I don't like being alone it's worse then physical pain" he continued.

" and since he promised not to die after, after Sabo died well I guess I was scared something was going to happen to him" Luffy finished but wouldn't meet his eyes. Zoro nodded contemplating this new information. He wanted to question Luffy ask him who Sabo was but knew he couldn't it would go against the rules that they had set so he decided to change the subject.

" so why don't you show me what you got" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at him grateful for the change of subject.

"ok" he quickly stood up and got into a battle position. Once again he shouted out his move

" Gum Gum pistol" his arm went flying across the deck but ( thankfully) didn't hit anything. Luffy's arm began to recoil to him and he was once again sent flying across the deck. Zoro laughed. Luffy glared at him unhappily.

" I think I can help you" Zoro said he had noticed that unlike the older Luffy he didn't grab his arm to help with the recoil.

" how?" Luffy asked curiously. The two then spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon training. Both of them seemed to enjoy them self especially Luffy.

" I think were done for now" Zoro told Luffy

" Aw"

" we could practise tomorrow as well if you want he asked"

" yes" was the reply right away from Luffy.

"so what are you going to do now?" Luffy asked

" I'm going to go for a nap" Zoro replied

"do whatever you want" he added before he went to go lie down in the grass on deck. He lied on his back and began to let sleep take over him. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a small weight on his chest. He cracked an eye open to find Luffy lying on him.

" can I nap with you?" Luffy asked. Zoro let a smile come to his face

" sure". The two feel into silence and quickly fell into the land of dreams

" hey moss head what..." Sanji paused at the sight of the two. Then headed down to the bedrooms grabbed a blanket and quickly headed to the deck. He placed the blanket over top of the two, mainly Luffy though and then walked away to find something to do.

* * *

The room Ace was carried into wasn't big it had a couch and a plush carpet and a book shelf filled with books. Ace was gently put down onto the couch. Once out of the older gentlemen s arms, he tried to make a mad dash for the door. Marco assuming that this would happen had moved over to block his path. Ace looked up and glared at him.

" let me out" he said firmly.

"No" Marco replied. Ace was going to say something but Marco cut him off.

" not until you calm down a little"

" why do you want to get back to him so badly anyways you seemed pretty mad at him a few minutes ago" Marco asked.

" non of your business!" Ace shouted out angrily.

" true but if you tell me I might just let you out of here" Marco replied back calmly.

" fine" Ace said and walked over to the couch, Marco noticed that Ace's head had lowered and his shoulders had slumped.

" it's because ..." Ace mumbled the last bit not meeting Marco's gaze.

" sorry didn't catch that can you say it again" Marco asked. Ace sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Gathering all his courage he quickly blurted it out.

" it's because I promised Sabo I'd take care of him" Marco looked at him. Through all the time Marco had know Ace he had never mentioned anyone named Sabo.

" who's Sabo?" Ace fidgeted he hadn't meant to say his name.

" I answered your question" he said trying to avoid the one just that had just been asked, but Marco wasn't having it.

" I know but I asked you another one"

" that wasn't part of the deal" Ace argued

" True but he is obviously a part of this" Marco replied. Ace's temper flared this guy was really pissing him off.

" fine" Ace said through gritted teeth.

" he was our brother" he said sadly.

"what do you mean by was your brother?"

"as in he died" Ace replied. Marco paused, realizing that he hadn't know his friend as well as he thought he had.

" I'm sorry to hear that" was the only thing Marco could think of to say to him.

" Now can I go back to Luffy?"

" No" Marco replied. Ace looked at him in disbelief.

" but you said..."

" I said I might let you go back"

"why don't we do something and then,well go back to the straw hats"

" I don't have a choice do I?". Marco smiled and shook his head. Ace sighed, but knew that it was pointless to argue.

" so what are we doing?" Ace asked.

" well what do you want to do?". Ace glared at him he knew what he wanted to do.

" that doesn't involve Luffy" Marco asked. Ace thought about it. He looked around the room when the book shelf caught his eye.

" Can we read?" he asked Marco nodded. Ace walked over to the book shelf. He saw some poetry in the bottom. A few of the authors he remembered reading to Luffy when he was younger why they had children s books he would never know. Then he saw it the book that was his favourite he didn't know why but it was his favourite. He tried to pull it out but the book case but it was so full that he couldn't. Marco reached from behind him and pulled it out.

" you want to read this?" he asked it didn't seem to be the type of book that Ace would read. Ace nodded his head vigorously.

" do you want me to read it to you?".Ace paused, no one had ever read to him before on the contrary it was usually him reading to Luffy.

"ok" Ace then quickly ran over to the couch. Waiting very impatiently, for Marco to get to the couch.

.Marco watched as the anger that had been on Ace's face vanished and turned into a look of happiness as he read. Before he knew it he had gotten into the story as well. They stayed there reading about a boy who was magical and went to a magic school for hours until it was finally done. They looked at each other and smiled. Ace's smile was quickly changed into a frown as his stomach growled. Marco let out a small chuckle.

" come on let's get you back to the straw hat's to eat". Ace nodded, Marco grabbed Ace's hand and began to lead him through the ship. As they walked some of the crew waving in greeting as they passed by not surprised by the sight since there captain had explained what had happened the previous night.

" hey ummm Marco"  
"yeah" he replied

" will you... will you read to me again?".Ace was waiting for the no that most adults always said when he asked something of them.

" sure, I have to admit you have a good choice in books" Ace smiled. Soon they were back on the deck of the straw hat's ship. Ace had run over to Luffy once he had spotted him. He quickly hugged him and whispered a very quiet sorry before separating. The two headed towards the kitchen were the scent of food was coming from. Zoro and Marco smiled at each other then followed the two siblings into the kitchen.

* * *

so there you have it what did you guy's think? I figured since Zoro is Luffy's first mate that he would be closer to him if anyone's wondering why I made it another Zolo chapter. I'm sorry if the caracters seemed kind of Ooc. thanks for reading and please review.


	13. thunder storm

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or the song.

hello sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer blew so I've been writing on my iPod. the song is by the Fu one of my favorite youtubers so go check them out if you want. please review and enjoy

p.s. this is kind of a cute chapter and one of the scenes that made me want to write this. please review

* * *

It was getting dark out when the crew was finally altogether again to discuss what had happened that was in the kitchen including Marco and excluding Chopper who was trying to get Luffy and Ace into a bath because a bag of flour had been dropped on then when Ussop and Chopper were playing a game of tag that had some how ended up in the kitchen. Both Sanji and Nami had yelled at them because of this. " how'd it go today?" Nami asked directing the question at Marco and Sanji. " we had a rough start but it was fine after that" Marco replied. She looked expectantly at Sanji for once he wasn't trying to flirt with her. " umm well.." He paused at a loss for words. Zoro sighed. " it was fine Luffy got upset and I took care of it" "I'll take care of him until they turn back if you want" he offered. Surprise filtered across Nami's face, Zoro didn't usually volunteer for things. She quickly glared at Sanji who shrunk back and smiled at Zoro. " that'd be great" she then laughed. " I hope you know what your getting into. They heard foot steps coming up from below deck. The boys came flying into the kitchen with grins on there face and they were still covered in flour. " get back here both of you!" Chopper yelled as he ran after both of them. Quickly Zoro scooped both of them up they squirmed around and the grins on there face vanished. " I don't wanna take a bath!" Luffy protested loudly. " I'll take them for the bath" Zoro announced and proceeded to go down stairs to the bathroom. "So now that that is settled who's going to watch Ace" Marco replied before anyone else could. " I kind of promised him we could do something tomorrow so I'll do it again" "Ok" Nami replied, there was a long awkward pause before anyone broke the silence. " Did you guys know they have another brother?" Marco asked hoping that they knew more about the two D brothers then him. They shook there heads. " what did you find out" Robin asked him curiously. " they had a brother named Sabo and he died that's all I got out of Ace" he replied. " you asked him about his past?" Sanji asked a little shocked and pissed off they weren't suppose to ask them any thing! Yeah why was I not suppose too?" Marco replied back. Sanji was going to make a sarcastic comment when Nami cut him off. " we agreed not to ask them anything until they were older" "Sorry I didn't know" he replied.

Zoro carried the two squirming children into the bathroom. And started the water. " do we have to take a bath" Luffy whined. Zoro nodded. Once the tub was full he dumped the two in it. Ace grabbed Luffy the tub wasn't to big but Luffy wasn't that big either and the small fear that he would drown made Ace make sure he was close. " you trying to kill him?!" Ace asked angrily and glared at Zoro. Zoro raised an eyebrow at his he didn't understand what he meant. This just made Ace even more pissed off. " HE CAN'T SWIM! AND HE SINKS LIKE A ROCK!" Ace shouted. Realization hit Zoro. " sorry" he apologized Ace still glared at him, but after awhile continued to bath. Ace smirked to himself then splashed Zoro repeatedly with the soapy water. Zoro stood there frozen and glared at Ace. " Not funny Ace" ace shrugged " revenge is sweet" he replied. " Ace be nice he didn't mean it" Luffy told him disapprovingly. Ace punched him over the head. " shut up" . Zoro sensing another fight about to brew and not wanting half the water on the floor grabbed both of them and wrapped them in towels. After he grabbed another and quickly dried both of there hair. " go get dressed in what ever you sleep in and meet me in the kitchen" Zoro ordered. Both boys headed down the hall too the men's corner. Zoro went upstairs to the kitchen. Once there he looked out the window and could see that a huge storm was about to start. " who's on look out tonight?" He asked to no one in particular. Nami glanced over but continued to talk with Robin for a moment before answering. " it's supposed to be yours but since your going to be taking care of Luffy somebody else is going to have to do it" He nodded and had a slight smirk on his face he not only would get a nap with out being disturbed during the day thanks to Luffy he would now get a full nights sleep as well having to look after Luffy and possibly Ace didn't seem so bad anymore. Footsteps were heard seconds after this very small conversation was started. "I'm hungry" Luffy proclaimed. Ace rolled his eyes but his stomach gurgled giving him away. "I am too" Ace added while averting his eyes from everyone while trying and failing not to blush. Sanji quickly passed two big plates over to them. They looked at him quizzically. He chuckled. " I figured that you two would be hungry again by the time you guys got out" "Thanks" they both said in unison and began to dig in. They quickly finished. "I'm tired" Luffy said sleepily. Ace quickly picked him up. He glanced out the window quickly too see it pouring. Hope it's not a thunder storm he thought while carrying Luffy to the men's sleeping quarters. The crew watched in amusement knowing that the older Ace would have probably done the same thing. " I'm going to bed too" Zoro told them while following the two back down. "We still haven't decided who's on watch tonight" Nami replied in a very irritated voice. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. She let out a sigh of anger. " I'll do it Nami" Robin volunteered while flipping a page of her book. She really wanted to finish it and watching the ship while doing it wouldn't be a problem for her. Nami gave her a grateful smile. " I should be heading back to my ship I'll be back in the morning" Marco said and then waved goodbye and headed out the door". Not long after that the crew except Robin went to bed.

Late into the night the men of the straw hat crew awoke to a faint whimpering which quickly turned into sobs as another crash of lightning struck near by. For awhile they just lied there trying to figure out who was sobbing. There was a soft sniffle whoever was crying was obviously trying to stop but as another crash of thunder went of the sobs intensified. " go see who's crying shitty swordsman" Sanji whispered to a very tired Zoro. " why don't you" he whispered back to tired to respond to the the insult. The two bickered some more. " You guys aren't helping" Ussop said to the two of them after awhile. Chopper nodded his head in and Franky had fallen back asleep after the two had started all heard a irritated sigh come from a few beds over. They all looked up and stopped arguing for a moment. Axe was getting out of his bed rubbing his eyes he walked over to we're Luffy was sleeping. Luffy was curled in on himself and his frame was shaking. All of them stared guiltily over at Luffy he would have stopped crying along time ago if one of them had just gotten up to see who was crying. " move over idiot" Ace mumbled while he tried to get into the bed. Luffy stilled and once again tried to stop crying" "A-Ace?" Luffy asked hopefully. " no duh now move over" Luffy quickly complied. Thunder crashed by once again and Luffy tried very hard not to cry but it was no use it just scared him too much. " shhh it's ok now just stop crying" Ace said to him he began to move his fingers through Luffy's hair. There was still a few sobs every now and then. Another crash of lightning and a few whimpers left Luffy. " it's ok I'm here nothing's going to hurt you ever I promise" Ace said soothingly. " Ace" " yeah Lu?" " sing" Ace paused he was never the best at comforting Luffy in fact it was usually Sabo who did it he knew Luffy would request it because he had heard Sabo sing to him multiple times during a storm. " umm ok" he thought for a second trying to remember one of the songs Sabo sung to Luffy. He remembered the perfect one taking a deep breath he began to sing.

"There once was a time when we were young

When pirates and spaceships were our heroes unsung

In all battles we had won I'm coming home

I maybe just around the bend Or this journey onward may have no end

But I'll never stop my friend Find my way home

There's something turning inside

That helps me conquer this great divide

Though the distance is far and wide I'm coming home

Though troubles may wrap around me

Their tentacles bury until I cease to be I think I hear the turning of a key I'm finally home

There's something driving inside

That helps me conquer this great divide

Though the distance is far and wide I'm coming home

There once was a time when we were young

When pirates and spaceships were our heroes unsung

In all battles we had won I'm coming home

There's something turning inside

That helps me conquer this great divide

Though the distance is far and wide I'm coming home

There's something turning inside

That helps me conquer this great divide

Though the distance is far and wide I'm coming home" he finished he knew it didn't sound exactly like how Sabo had sung it but He knew Luffy had liked it because he had calmed down. Luffy's breathing soon slowed down and so did Aces they both fell asleep. Luffy was cuddled in Aces arms. The men of the crew were grinning and would never let Ace live this down once he was older and even though none of them would ever admit it they thought it was adorable.


	14. problem

disclaimer: I don't own one piece so hello everyone hope you all enjoyed last chapter. this chapter is a little shorter because I was going to put chapter 16 in here as well but changed my mind. please review and a shout out to Animezpeps because she or he helped me come up with this idea. also go check there story out because it has a very interesting story line. please review

* * *

Weeks passed without another incident like the one on that stormy night. The crew had gotten used to seeing Luffy and Ace as kids. Luffy was usually seen training with Zoro and Ace was with Marco doing who knows what on the Moby Dick. Both boys would constantly argue with each other when together and occasionally slip away from there guardians to fight with each other but other then that everything was normal or was as normal as you could get on a boat filled with pirates. Sanji was looking for his precious Nami. This time though it wasn't to swoon over her no it was something of utmost importance. "Nami" he called out in a serious voice. He waited a moment to hear if there was a response. "I'm in hear Sanji" he heard her yell he quickly followed the direction of we're her voice came from. He entered to find Nami making one of her very many maps. "What is it Sanji" she asked with out looking up. "We're running low on food" he said quickly . She whipped her head up wishing that what she just heard wasn't really but knew was because Sanji would never lie about something like this. They had been avoiding islands for the whole time Luffy and Ace had been kids. But now it seemed that they would have to go on one. The Gears began to turn in Nami's head trying to formulate a plan. "Go get the others except Zoro and Marco we'll fill them in later". Sanji nodded and went to go find everyone.

Ace and Marco were outside for once instead of being cooped up inside. Ace noticed Sanji enter the deck immediately but ignored it since he knew the blond was constantly roaming the ship looking for his "Nami chwan" and "Robin swan" as he put it. But he started to pay more attention when The others started to roam across the deck and into the kitchen he found it odd and suspicious. But once he noticed that Zoro and Marco weren't going meaning that Luffy and he wasn't going he knew something was up and he wanted to know what. It's not that he didn't trust them it was that he knew he always had to have his guard up to protect him and Luffy. "Hey Marco I'm going to go check on Luffy I'll be right back" Ace said cutting Marco off mid-sentence as he read. Marco nodded it wasn't unusual for him to ask so he didn't pay much attention to it even though it was all of a sudden. Ace went down the stairs that went directly to the lower floors which If Marco would have been paying attention would be a big sign that something was up. Making it down he quietly by passed the room that he knew Zoro and Luffy had been napping in and made his way to wherethe stairs to the kitchen took off his shoes knowing that they would make way to much noise if he tried to use the stairs. He tip toes up and avoided the light on the stairs that was coming from the kitchen. He laid flat down on the stairs as close as possible to the kitchen making sure that he could ease drop on them but be able to get away if they heard a noise. He kept quiet and began to listen in on the conversation.

Once everyone had made it into the kitchen Nami began to explain the situation. " we're running low on food" she said bluntly the proceeded on quickly to avoid the interruption that would have taken place if she hadn't continued. "We don't have many options so we need some suggestions" "Why don't we just dock at an island that would solve every thing" Ussop replied thinking it could be that simple. Nami sighed and gave him a are you being serious type of look. "We can't we have Luffy and Ace to worry about the possibility of them taking off is too high" Robin answered in a calm manner. Ussop gave I sheepish grin. "Oh I knew that" he said. Nami rolled her eyes "Any other suggestions" she asked. "Why don't we try distracting them Nami-sis" Franky said she shook her head no. "Luffy spotted an uncharted island as a adult do you think he wouldn't notice if there's an island as a kid" the crew nodded there heads in agreement. " could we wait until there adults again there's not that much time left only about a week and a few days" this time it was Sanji's turn to shake his head no. "Not unless some of you want to starve which is unlikely and I won't let happen" The straw hats crew were stuck even Robin who could usually look at the problem from all different angles couldn't think of a solution not one that ended well any way. Eventually Chopper raised his small hoof ,it was shaking. "I know that technically I'm not suppose to do this but it is an emergency kind of so i have a strong does of sleeping medicine that could keep the out long enough for use to make the trip onto an island" The crew stared blankly at him for a moment making him nervous. They quickly spread into wide smiles. "Chopper that's ingenious!" Ussop shouted. Nami gave him a dirty look "Keep it down I think Luffy and Zoro are down stairs" Ussop nodded and smiled at his friend. "Well give it to them at Lunch since we should be close by the island by then" Nami said allowed. They nodded in agreement. "Chopper can you have it ready by then?" " yes. But it tastes really bad so you will need something to cover it up" he replied. "I can do that with a good soup I'll just add some strong spices to cover it up" Sanji replied to him. With that everyone left the kitchen and continued to do what they usually did. Chopper was the only one who took the stairs and he thought he heard the sound of footsteps and a flash of a small person but quickly dismissed it.

* * *

Ace listened intently to what they were saying. From what he understood was that they were running low on food( Ace felt a little guilty at this because he and Luffy could eat a lot) and that they needed to dock on an island to re-supply the food. But Ace disagreed with putting him and Luffy to sleep and not being able to explore. It was an island what did they expect to happen if they went on the island. He glanced up trying to see who was talking but noticed the calendar that was on the wall and stared at it in shock. There was no way that it was that close to such an important date. He looked again just to make sure but with each day that had an x on it he knew it was true. Tomorrow was Luffy's birthday. He scolded him self for not realizing it sooner. After staring off into space for a few moments to try and figure out what to do for Luffy he noticed that the group in the party had gone strangely quiet. He panicked for a second thinking that they had spotted him. He backed up just a little hoping that the hadn't seen him. The reindeer guy as Luffy and Ace called him broke the long silence. "I know that technically I'm not suppose to do this but it is an emergency kind of so i have a strong does of sleeping medicine that could keep the out long enough for use to make the trip onto an island" Ace sighed silently in relief then listened more closely. This could benefit him in a way. He could get onto the island to get Luffy something as long as he played his cards right things could work out in his favor. He knew he couldn't tell Luffy though or he would want to go with him and then he wouldn't be able to buy his present. That brought up another problem were was he going to get the money from. He ignored it for now if he had to he would steal it. The blond guy aka Sanji started to speak and he knew he had just gotten his ticket into not being tricked. "I can do that with a good soup I'll just add some strong spices to cover it up" Ace heard footsteps coming his way he quickly ran down the stairs and threw his shoes on and ran down the hall he knew he was making a ton of noise but hoped no one had heard them he turned the corner and quickly looked back he saw a little bit of reindeer guy but kept on going he ran all the way to we're Luffy and Zoro were before stopping.

He headed up onto the deck were some of the crew were still passing through. They gave him big smiles but he knew it all was an act but he acted natural and smiled back. "What took you so long?" Marco asked. Ace just shrugged and went to go sit by Marco again. Listening intently on the story he was reading


End file.
